In the shadow of your grace
by sharkinterviewee
Summary: Holding the infinity stone activated something in him, some part of his DNA, and Peter found out his mom calling his dad an angel was more literal than he had any idea of. He still had scars, between his shoulder blades, from the wings growing, breaking through the skin of his back, causing him more pain than anything as beautiful as his wings were ever should.


**Marvel Bingo 2019 **

**Trope square: Wing Kink**

* * *

Gamora ran her hand up his back, marveling at the way his muscles bunched up so beautifully, between his shoulder blades, his skin so warm beneath her fingertips.

Peter kneeled before her, delightfully bare, quiet in a way that was so rare for him outside of these intimate moments they shared.

She looked him over from behind, her gaze scouring his skin, drinking him in. Even his scars were beautiful.

Gamora moved in closer to him, kissing the back of his neck, and Peter sagged a little, his breath catching at the feeling. She could imagine his half lidded eyes lazily blinking, lips parted and slack, a look of lust and odd sincerity that was almost haunting in a way that made her core ache and her chest tinge. In a way that made her feel special, that he lets go of himself in front of her like this, lets her have him like this. That he surrenders to her like this.

Gamora skated her fingers along his wings, reveling in the soft feathers, how they shivered, so exquisitely sensitive, quivering at her touch.

Peter stiffened and gasped at the sensation, about to say her name, she knew, protest, suddenly uncertain. Just unsure of himself and feeling weird about her touching this part of him during sex- it's all still so new to him.

Not the having sex part, but the wings part.

Holding the infinity stone- it activated something in him, some part of his DNA, and he found out his mom calling his dad an angel was more literal than he had any idea of.

He still had scars, between his shoulder blades, from the wings growing, breaking through the skin of his back, and causing him more pain than anything as beautiful as his wings were ever should.

She knew he was about to hesitate at her running her fingers through the soft, soft feathers. Her lips against the back of his neck. This closeness made him nervous, the parts of himself that he was still adjusting to, getting used to. Being with her like this, in this vulnerable state.

"Peter," she murmured, dragging her hands along the curvature within her reach, and he swallowed, his breath faltering, but stayed silent. She kissed the back of his neck, rubbing his wings, wanting to be worshipful and caring of this part of him too.

She started massaging the base of his wings, and Peter whimpered, soft and weak.

"That feel good or hurt?" Gamora asked, genuinely unable to tell by the sound he just made. They were still... growing. She knew it wasn't just his back that had to deal with the growing pains.

It had gotten better, but some days were worse than others. She couldn't tell if the whimper he just let out was a good sound or a bad sound.

"Both," Peter answered, another muted whimper escaping his lips. "They're- they're sore," he panted.

"Do you want me to continue?" She kept rubbing since he hadn't told her to stop yet. Peter nodded with a desperate, pitched whine.

So she did. Peppering the curve of his spine with kisses, kneading the base of his wings and the tense, knotted muscles there, listening to how dramatic his breathing became as she continued.

She noticed his hips rocking forward too, her smile curling into his flesh.

Peter was a wreck as she massaged all the areas he was most tender, making weak little whining noises as she ground all his aches and pains away, a relief that radiated from her fingers and had him shuddering with every press, digging her thumbs into him and rubbing outward, her touch firm but not harsh.

"Thank you," Peter sighed, talking about more than just the pain that was dulled, so much more bearable right now.

Gamora didn't say anything to that. Instead, she dipped her head forward to kiss him on the cheek, nuzzling into his neck as she kept working him. Because that was enough. It was enough.


End file.
